La declaración
by cathitaloveanimeforever
Summary: Soul y Maka , al igual que Tsubaki y Black Star son novios. Black Star le va a pedir a Tsubaki que sea su Esposa? y Soul le pedirá a Maka que sea su Esposa? , que sucederá con ellos y su futuro? SXM Y TXB
1. La declaraciòn! SxM TxB

_Bueno , este es mi primer__** fanfic**__ , no sean crueles! :3 , __**la historia es**__**mía! tsubaki y black star , soul y maka**_

_**Soul Eater:**__ No me pertenece , mi mente no puede crear tal joya :D como esa! :3_

_**la declaración!**_

* * *

><p>En Death City , estaba comenzando a amanecer , en un departamento se encontraban 2 jóvenes, un chico de 19 y una chica de 18 años<p>

Un joven alvino de pelos blancos y ojos color camersi se despertaba en las horas de la mañana** ((11:34))** , el se movía con gran intensidad , porque los rayos del sol lo estaban despertando, para que dejase el maravilloso sueño que estaba el fantaseando.

_**((Soul Pov))**_

soul: Mierda, no quiero despertarme! , Maldito SOOOOOL!-dijo después de unos momentos se acordó lo que estaba soñando, el estaba soñando que estaba en una pradera de unos hermosos Girasoles... , y hay estaba el , con un traje elegante agachándose y pidiéndole a maka que fuera su esposa y esta sonriendo le, le dijo que si , ((hace unos **4 años** soul se había confesado sus sentimientos a maka y estos fueron correspondidos por la chica que la cual comenzaron a ser novios)).

soul: haaaaaa!-suspirando- espero que digas que si maka!-dijo medio adormilado por el sueño

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**((Maka Pov))**_

Maka era una chica no del todo desarrollada , pero ya no era la chica sosa pecho plano que antes , eso si nada extravagante como Blair... Estaba ya despierta , estaba haciendo el desayuno, no lo hacia apurada ya que las clases terminaron y podía tener todo el descanso suficiente para estar completamente tranquila , ya que estaba en Verano.

Maka al terminar los huevos los puesto en 2 platos dividiéndolos y iso 2 tostadas con mantequilla como le gustan a ella y a soul y luego fue a la habitación de soul al despertarlo , cuando lo vio , lo miro tierna mente ya que soul estaba a medio dormir.

maka: soul olle , despierta , esta listo el desayuno - dije con vos suave.

soul:...cinco minutos mas...

le sonreí y le ise una caricia en sus mejillas , el lentamente abrió los ojos , se acomodo mas asía mi y me dio un beso que para mi , fue un beso dulce y en mi ser , lo único que quería en ese momento era que me tomara y me isiera suya! , si, ya se lo que dirán y si , soy virgen V-I-R-G-E-N y lo quiero perder con el... maka contrólate, mientras le correspondía, mis pulmones gritaban **¡AIRE!** y me separe lentamente de el lo mire a los ojos , lo note el estaba sonrojado al igual que yo , por que en un momento sentí que mis mejillas ardían a tal punto que pense que estaba como un tomate , el miro fijamente al igual que yo...

Maka: soul... te amo- cuando lo dije el me sonrío y me dijo.

soul: yo te amo más- me sonrió y me dio tiernos besos que yo obviamente correspondí

maka: bueno soul, el desayuno esta listo - le dije tomándole su mano estrelasando sus dedos con los míos y nos fuimos encaminando a la cocina , se sentó a mi lado y comió tranquilamente , yo por un momento cuando estaba comiendo me sentí observada , lo mire de reojo , vi su plato que estaba vasio , luego lo mire y me estaba mirando con sus ojos camersi que me vuelven loca que me hacen recordar la locura , la vida y la pasión de esos ojos , sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa , seguí comiendo y luego mire a soul que estaba recogiendo los platos para lavarlos-.

_**((soul pov))**_

recogí los platos y luego los lave , cuando termine vi a maka estirada en el sofá viendo la televicion sonreí y camine asía ella , la mire y ella se sentó de lado para que yo me sentara al lado suyo , me senté y la mire , estaba viéndome fijamente a mis ojos , la vi , fijamente y vi esos hermosos ojos verde que me vuelven loco y por alguna razón me recuerda a la naturaleza y la tranquilidad en su mirada , me acerque a ella tranquilamente mientras mas me acercaba ella mas se sonrojaba , me parecía muy tierna su mirada y su carita infantil **:3** , se veía muy mona a si , cuando ya estaba muy cerca mirándola fijamente le dije.

soul: te amo maka - y antes de que la besara ella me dijo.

maka: soul , te amo... y mucho - al escuchar estas hermosas palabras la bese con pasión , sentía que sus delgados y temblorosos brasos rodeaban mi cuello y yo la abrace poniendo mis manos en su cintura , en ese momento sentía que tocaba el cielo, la acomode asiendo que ya estuviera debajo de mi , con una mano me sostenía y con la otra acaricie sus piernas ,me sentía realmente en el cielo , ese momento que **YO** estaba con mi _**novia maka**_ , que bien se sentía al decir que maka era **Mi** **novia** , ese momento fue tan tierno hasta que **-_- **sonó el teléfono , maka dijo que teníamos que contestar suspire y me separe lentamente de ella con pasos torpes le sonreí y conteste , miraba fijamente ese teléfono , **¡MALDITO TELÉFONO , QUE TE HECHO YO , PARA QUE ME HAGAS ESTO!.**

_****Telefono****_

_**soul: **__bueno?_

**_¿? : _**_HOLA SIMPLE MORTAL , TU GRAN DIOS QUIERE HABLAR CON MAKA!_

_**soul: **__hola black star espera un minuto , maka ya va!- tranquilice un poco mi vos ya que quería romperle la cara a ese idiota por interrumpir mi momento especial con maka! , solte el telefono y le dije a maka._

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

_soul: olle maka , black star te llama!- ella se paro, me dio un tierno beso y me dijo._

_maka: esta bien - se fue caminando asía el teléfono y comenso a charlar con black star_

**_((maka pov))_**

**_maka: _**_black?_

**_bs:_**_ HOLA SIMPLE MORTAL... , maka , olle quería invitarte a ti y a soul a que vinieran a mi casa a cenar por que quiero hacer algo!_

_**maka:**__ y que cosa quieres hacer , ademas pudiste hablar perfectamente con soul!_

_**bs:**__ si lo se , es que como tu eres una chica y mi mejor amiga , casi mi hermana y confió mucho es ti , por eso quiero preguntarte algo!_

_**maka:**__ jejejeje esta bien y que cosa? __**:3**_

_**bs:**__ pues , tu sabes que hace 4 años yo y tsubaki somos novios cierto!_

_**maka:**__ si... lo se , ustedes empesaron después de que soul y yo fuéramos novios!_

_**bs:**__ si... am , esta noche pretendo pedirle __**matrimonio a tsubaki**__ , y no se como hacerlo y te llamaba por si sabias que hacer!?_

_**maka:**__ haaaa! , __**QUE**__**EMOCION!...**__ , bueno, por lo que e visto en peliculas , el hombre se arrodilla y la mira a los ojos diciendole las palabras que , por ejemplo te amo y todo eso y luego le preguntas si quiere casarte con tigo y listo , luego te paras , le das el anillo , la miras tiernamente y notas que en tu caso tsubaki esta apunto de llorar de la emocion , le das un beso y le dices que la amas y listo , eso es todo_

_bs:-suspiro- haaaaa! eres la mejor maka , bueno apuren ce que ya llego kid y lis y patty!_

_maka: esta bien , iremos para aya! - cuelaga-_

**_**FIN DE LLAMADA**_**

soul: y que paso?

maka: black star le pedirá matrimonio a tsubaki y me pidio ayuda para que le aconsejara que hacer y dijo que fueramos a su casa por que vamos a cenar con ellos!

soul: matrimonio... por fin black star ara ese gran paso!

maka: si , deseo estar en el lugar de tsubaki algún día! -suspirando-

soul no dijo nada , solo la miro tierna mente a maka quien esta lo estaba mirando

maka: bueno soul -sonrojada levemente- vamos a cambiarnos!

soul fue a su habitación , pensando en que , ya era tiempo que le pidiera matrimonio a maka , se puso un traje negro con camisa roja y corbata negra , se puso su perfume y luego salio esperando a maka en el sillón

maka al igual que soul se fue a su habitación , abrió el armario y de inmediato saco un vestido de color verde con vuelos y una rosa blanca al costado de su cintura , se peino con el pelo suelto y se puso unas chalas con plataformas verde con blanco asiendo la ver mas alta , se puso su perfume y luego salio de la habitación , miro a soul que estaba esperando a maka en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, maka se acerco y le dijo en el oido con vos suave.

maka: soul, despierta!

soul: maka...te ves hermosa!

maka: gracias , tu te ves mas guapo que de costumbre , vamos soul , se nos hace tarde!

soul:-levemente sonrojado- em... esta bien, vamos!

Ambos tomados de la mano bajaron asía donde estaba la moto , soul la tomo en brasos y la subió , el se sentó arriba y de inmediato sintio con unos suaves brasos se afirmabas en el , soul sonrió , prendió la moto y se fueron asía la casa de black star

_**((En la casa de black star))**_

Blac queria que llegaran luego , esperaba a maka y a soul , kid estaba arreglando el living que segun el no era simetrico , patty estaba asiendo una figura de papel de jirafa y tsubaki y liz estaban conversando animosamente.

cuando llego maka y soul tomados de las manos todos los sonrieron y se sentaron en el sillon que estaba black star , y tsubaki dijo.

tsubaki: bueno , ya que estan todos a comer!

todos estaban comiendo animosamente , y tsubaki se paro le tomo la mano a black star y le dijieron todos a que prestaran atencion , todos se quedaron callados incluso patty y tsubaki miro a black quien estaba nervioso , le tomo la mano y miro a sus mejores amigos.

tsubaki: bueno , ustedes son como mi familia , en realidad son mi familia y los quiero mucho , confió plenamente en ustedes y les vengo a contra algo que para mi y para ustedes es un milagro!-sonrió- al ver a maka sonreír al igual que liz mientras los otros la miraban con confusión! , bueno , BLACK Y YO NOS ENTERAMOS QUE VAMOS A HACER PADRES!- les dijo animosamente mientras que sus amigas se paraban gritando y cansándoles felicitaciones , maka, liz y patty la abrasaron, mientras que tsubaki las abrasaba a todas al instante sonriendo , mientras que soul y kid abrasaban y lo felicitaban a black star que estaba mas que contento , "black star se había enterado ase unos días que su amada novia estaba embarazada de el ase unas semanas , cuando escucho la noticia la beso apasionadamente y gritando de felicidad , tsubaki no se esperaba eso , pensaba que la iba a rechazar , pero al final escuchaba como su amado gritaba que iba a ser padre!"

cuando todos tomaron haciendo black star estaba parado , nervioso , mientras que veía a tsubaki mirándolo con ternura , black miro a maka , quien de inmediato le guiño el ojo en señal que lo dijera , black miro a todos y dijo.

bs: Bueno , amigos , perdón Familia , kid , eres un loco simétrico que hace reír a todos y a la ves frustrar a todos - se escucharon risitas- pero eres mi mejor amigo -kid sonrió-, soul eres mi hermano , te quiero mucho y espero que seas feliz con maka -soul sonrió-, liz, patty son las 2 hermanas mas extrañas que e visto , pero las quiero , por que son mis mejores amigas!-liz y patty sonrieron- , maka , fuiste la primera que conocí al igual que soul , fuiste mi mejor amiga y ahora eres mi hermana pequeña , te quiero mucho y gracias por ayudarme, -y maka le dedico una sonrisa- y mi querida y hermosa novia fuiste la única que me apoyo , me tolero y me comprendió y fuiste la que capturo el gran corazón de este dios -arrodillándose y mirándola fijamente- tsubaki la camelia -abriendo una cajita azul que adentro tenia una anillo con un diamante celeste-, tendrias el gran honor de **_ser mi esposa_** -tsubaki dijo- si , si**_ quiero ser tu esposa!_**estiro su mano casi llorando por la declaración tan hermosa que iso su amado, black le puso el anillo y se paro , viendo a tsubaki a los ojos y sonrió al ver que tsubaki tenia la mirada cristalina por las lagrimas , y le dijo.

bs: te amo!- dijo acercando se a el rostro de tsubaki para darle un beso-

tsubaki: yo también te amo black star -y le dio un tierno beso-

maka, soul, kid y patty estaban sonriendo y aplaudiendo los y liz estaba llorando de felicidad, cuando se separaron le dedicaron una sonrisa a sus amigos , luego de unas 2 horas black, kid y soul estaban conversando y riendo mientras que tsubaki, maka, liz y patty estaban conversando animada mente!

_**((con los chicos))**_

kid: felicitaciones black

bs: Gracias Rayitas!-cebra-

soul: Felicitaciones black!

bs: Gracias Viejo!, oye cuando te vas a animar a pedirle matrimonio a mi hermana?

soul: pensaba decírselo en su cumpleaños , osea este viernes! (están a miércoles :D)

kid: oye soul que le podemos dar a maka en su cumpleaños! , no se me ocurre nada!

bs: yo ya se, y lo voy a decir para que no me copies Rayitas!

kid: esta bien y que es?

bs: bueno , se acuerdan cuando nos sacamos una foto en grupo, por que shinigami-sama nos felicito por luchar con el kishin

soul: si , lo recuerdo!

bs: bueno, le pedí la foto a shinigami-sama y lo imprimí y lo puse en un cuadro de color verde! ;)

soul: que buena idea!

kid: si , pero ya se me ocurrió que darle!

soul: y cual es tu idea?

kid: un cheque!

bs: bueno , un gran regalo!

kid: jejejeje , es lo único que se me ocurrió!

soul: jajajajaja! , cabesa de cebra!

kid: olle , NO SOY UNA CEBRA! Y TU CANOSO!

soul: MI PELO ES DE ESE COLOR, NO ES POR QUE SEA CANOSO ASIMÉTRICO!

kid: lo se , son un maldito cerdon asimétrico , merezco morir! , maten me!-espesando a llorar!-

bs: haaaaaaa! , no exageres y ya paren la que parecen bebes!

soul: si black star!-cabesa cabis bajo , como si lo retaran!

kid: si black star!-igual que soul-

bs: mm... bien!

_**((Con las chicas))**_

maka, liz y patty: Felicitaciones Tsubaki! -dijeron el unisono!-

tsubaki: Gracias chicas!-sonriendo-

liz: ahora falta que maka se comprometa!

maka: olviden lo , no creo que soul de ese gran paso!- dijo tristemente-

tsubaki: vamos , se que soul es un poco tímido , pero se que quiere tener una vida y una familia junto a ti! - dijo con una mirada tierna-

maka: creo que tienes razón! - dijo sonriendo-

liz: oye maka , este viernes es tu cumpleaños!

maka: si , el viernes cumpliré 19 años!

patty: siiiiii, cumpleaños jajajjajajaja

maka: si, patty este viernes sera mi cumpleaños!

tsubaki: am... nos esperas un minuto , liz y patty vamos a hablar un momento con los chicos , si , no tardamos maka!

maka: am... esta bien?

* * *

><p>Fin de capitulo 1 :3<p>

Que estarán planeando? , como les parecio? , les gusto? , sigo? , ustedes me lo dicen en los comentarios! :3 no leemos luego!

me llamo por cierto: Cathita-Chan Evans! :3


	2. que pasara?

_Bueno este es el __**2 capitulo**__ , espero que les guste! :3_

_**"la historia es mía"!**_ _, este capitulo va a ser cortito pero el otro va a ser mas largo!_

_**Soul Eater:**__ no me pertenece , mi mente no puede imaginarse tal joya*-* jejeje! :3_

_**El Plan :3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>((Soul Pov))<strong>_

black star, kid y yo , estábamos conversando hasta que vinieron as chicas , dijeron , que podíamos hacer una sorpresa para maka y espesamos a charlar!

tsubaki: hola chicos , queríamos hacer un plan para el cumpleaños de maka , y quería saber si están interesados para que nos ayuden!

liz: quieren ayudarnos?-

soul: de que se trata?-dije curioso-

kid: si, de que se trata?

liz: bueno chicos...

_**((Maka Pov))**_

Que estarán tramando , no lo se , pero todos están muy pegados hablando , como si no quisieran que yo escuchara , descanse por unos momentos hasta que mis ojos no pudieron mas y me quede dormida en el sofá de black star

_**((Soul Pov))**_

terminamos de discutir el plan , para el cumpleaños de maka , quedamos en que cada uno tenia que comprarle un regalo , la íbamos a llevar a la casa de kid , donde ai un piano , y le tocare para ella y a fin de cuentas pedirle matrimonio a maka , estoy ansioso por pedirle a maka que sea mi esposa , ya que aun que seamos mayores de edad , spirit , me amenazo que no podía tocar a maka hasta que nos casáramos , por una parte estuve contento por que spirit ya asumió , que yo estaría para siempre en la vida de maka y por la otra parte es que me quede sin diversión! ~3~

cuando me levante , fui donde maka que estaba hecha una "bolita" en el sofá , la mire y vi que estaba dormida , le sonreí y le dije a todos

soul: oigan todos-todos lo miraron- maka se durmió

bs: y como la llevaras al departamento?

soul: kid , sabes conducir una moto?

kid: si , por que?

soul: llévate la moto al departamento y yo me llevo a maka en brazos!

kid: esta bien

soul: bueno a dios a todos!-despidiéndose de todos y tomando a maka en sus brazos

bs ,tsubaki, liz y patty: adiós!

tome a maka de los brazos y salí de la casa , la mire por un momento y maka se veía realmente hermosa y tierna durmiendo , sonreí al verla a si y espese a caminar hasta llegar al departamento , no vi mi moto , a si que supuse que kid la vendría a dejar mas tarde, abrí con mucho cuidado la puerta y lo único que pude hacer en acostarme en el sofá y en mi pecho dejar a maka recostada , la abrace por la cintura y me dormí en unos minutos...

_**((Maka Pov))**_

al despertar , sentí unos cálidos brazos que rodeaban en mi cintura , mire asía arriba y estaba soul durmiendo, yo estaba en su pecho como si soul fuera mi almohada! , lo mire por unos momentos y veía que soul no se despertaba , a si que me relaje y me quede dormida unos minutos mas , hasta que sentí que alguien me besaba la frente , mire a soul que estaba a mi lado viéndome fijamente a mis ojos

soul: oye maka pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños!-dándome una sonrisa

maka: a si es!-dije devolviendo le la sonrisa

soul: que quieres de desayunar , huevos con tostadas o algo diferente!

maka: lo mismo de siempre!- dije

el no me dijo nada , ni si quiera se movió, solo me miraba fijamente a los ojos , veía como soul me miraba y luego miraba mis labios , me acerque un poco mas a el hasta que soul , se movió mas asía mi y me dijo

soul: te amo, maka...

maka: yo también te amo, soul...

El se acerco hasta que nuestros labios se fundieron en un tierno beso , cerré los ojos por un momento y vi a soul que estaba con los ojos cerrados , y los cerré de nuevo...

_**((Soul Pov))**_

sabia que si , seguía íbamos a terminar haciéndolo , pero no me importo, le besaba el cuello, chupándolo , lamiéndolo y haciendo marcas en el , sentía como maka gemía de placer me detuve un momento para mirarla a los ojos , note como la pasión y la lujuria estaban en la mirada de maka , luego la bese apasionadamente , quería hacerla mía , quería hacerla completamente mía hasta que...blair llego... ~-~

Blair: hooooo! , Blair tiene mucha hambre y ma...-al parecer vio nuestra escena...

yo estaba encima de maka en el sofa , los 2 estábamos ruborizados y nos separamos de inmediato , maka fue a la cocina y yo me quede en el sofá

Blair: Blair, interrumpió algo entre ustedes 2?

maka: no blair...

soul: si!-dije con un puchero

maka sonrio y dijo- no blair , toma tu pescado esta listo

blair: bueno , blair come el pescado y se va , para que están solos

soul: no importa , total ya paso- dije apenado y me fui a mi habitación

_**((Maka Pov))**_

estaba todo bien hasta que blair nos interrumpió , la verdad es que realmente quería que soul y yo hiciéramos el amor , pero no pudimos..., cuando soul se fue a su habitación , pude notar lo desilusionado y triste que estaba , realmente quería una noche especial con migo , me pare hacia la cocina y prepare unos sanwish y puse el pescado de blair al horno , por que quería otro! ~-~

Blair: blair siente mucho por haber arruinado su noche-dijo blair apenada

maka: no te preocupes , voy a avisarle a soul que esta listo si

blair: esta bien

me dirije asía la habitación de soul y la abrí despacio , mire asía la cama de soul y hay estaba , estirado mirando el techo pensando, me acerque y me senté en la orilla de la cama y le dije

maka: soul, la once esta lista-dije y le acaricie sus mejillas

soul: esta bien-dijo mirándome

me levante y le tome la mano para que se levantara con migo, se levanto, me tomo de la cintura atrayéndome mas asía el y me beso , _no era un beso ni tierno ni salvaje ,_ _era un beso para mi_ _, de amor_ , le correspondí de inmediato estuvimos mucho tiempo así , yo estaba abrasada de el cuello de soul y el tenia sus manos en mi cintura!, cuando nos separamos por el **¡PUTO OXIGENO! **y nos miramos mutuamente , me tomo mi mano y yo con el entrelazamos nuestros dedos , nos dirijimos asía la cocina , lo solté y le puse un plato a blair y a soul y uno para mi , saque el pescado del horno y se lo di a blair , y tome unos sanwish y se lo di a soul y uno para mi , soul se levanto saco 3 vasos y luego fue a la nevera , saco un leche blanca y el jugo de fresas, soul sirvió leche en un baso y sirvió el jugo en 2 , la leche obviamente iba para blair y el jugo para nosotros, luego cuando terminamos soul se paro y tomo todos los platos y basos y lo puso en el lava platos , y luego se sentaron en el sillón , blair de forma de gato de sentó en la alfombra (es su lugar favorito) y soul se sentó en el sofá , yo al terminar de lavar los platos le ise cariño a blair y le dije

maka: descansa blair

blair: descansa maka

fui donde estaba soul y me miro , le sonreí y le di un beso -buenas noches soul, descansa - susurre- luego me fui a mi habitacion y me puse a escribir un poema , que se me vino a la mente.

_**Mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba, **_  
><em><strong>se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante: <strong>_  
><em><strong>el amor me llamaba y yo le obedecía. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Mientras me susurrabas y yo te amaba, <strong>_  
><em><strong>se alzaron los sentimientos, <strong>_  
><em><strong>mandó tu voz, <strong>_  
><em><strong>el cielo se hizo visible en tus ojos, <strong>_  
><em><strong>y yo pronuncié el querer en tus labios. <strong>_

cuando termine el poema , serré mi cuaderno y me puse a dormir-mañana sera un gran día-susurre (cumpleaños de maka)

_**((Soul Pov))**_

cuando termine de comer , levante los platos y los vasos y los puse en el lava platos y luego me senté en el sofá a ver un poco de televicion y luego vi a maka como le asía cariño a blair y le decía-descasa blair- y luego blair -descansa maka- luego fue asía mi y yo la mire a los ojos profundamente y maka sonrió y me dio un tierno beso y me deseo buenas noches cuando ella se fue a su habitación, yo fui a la mía apagando la televicion cerré la puerta y me eche en mi habitación , pensando en mañana y pensando en maka y luego me dormí...

_**En el paraíso de tus ojos, **_  
><em><strong>me pierdo porque estoy perdido, <strong>_  
><em><strong>en la paz de tus labios, <strong>_  
><em><strong>me encuentro porque estoy contigo, <strong>_  
><em><strong>en el universo de tu alma, <strong>_  
><em><strong>vivo con mil sentidos, <strong>_  
><em><strong>en ti, vivo amándote. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>como les pareció? , luego subo el siguiente capitulo<strong>_

_bueno, dejen sus comentarios - _

_nos leemos luegooo! :3_


	3. regalos?

_Bueno este es el 2 capitulo y ultimo, espero que les guste! :3_

_**"la historia es mía"! y es el ultimo capitulo**_ _, voy a seguir subiendo mas __**fanfic de soul eater!**_

_**Soul Eater:**__ no me pertenece , mi mente no puede imaginarse tal joya*-* jejeje! :3_

_**la propuesta de matrimonio!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>((Soul Pov))<strong>_

Desperté en la mañana , estaba muy ansioso , a si que , sabia que despertaría luego , me bes ti y me puse mi traje , eso si , mi camisa era verde , no roja... el plan era que tenia que salir del departamento sin ser visto y dejarle una nota a maka , salí de mi habitación , no ice mucho ruido , para que maka no se despertara , ice el desayuno , me ice unas tostadas y le ice el platillo a maka , y le deje una nota...

_**((Maka Pov))**_

Me desperté por los rayos de sol que llegaban directamente en mi rostro , me levante , me di un baño y luego fui a la cocina , para preparar el desayuno , pero el desayuno estaba listo y encontré una nota...  
>Nota:<p>

Maka,te tengo una sorpresa , abre el regalo que esta en la mesa de noche , ponte lo y ve a la mansión de kid , a las 3...

espero que te guste el 1° regalo que te compre , espero que te guste el 2° y el 3° , nos vemos...

Soul...

cuando la leí, pensé - 3 regalos?- , me di vuelta , y mire la mesa de noche , donde estaba una caja roja con una cinta verde al verla sonreí por los colores , me acerque y abrí la caja , donde encontré un hermoso vestido de rosas rojas con el fondo blanco y unas sandalias negras , fui a mi habitación llevando el vestido y las sandalias , me lo puse y me peine , dejando mi pelo caer debajo de mis hombros y puse una cinta roja sujetando mi pelo , fui a la cocina y desayune , vi por mientras tele y luego almorze , cuando por fin eran las 3 , mis nervios me dominaron , salí del departamento y me encamine en la mansión de los shinigamis...

_**((Soul Pov))**_

Cuando salí del departamento , me subí a mi moto y fui a la mansión de los shinigamis , cuando llegue toque el timbre y como en 8 segundos abrieron la puerta (ya saben como es kid :L) , cuando abrieron pase sigilosamente , y fui a la sala donde estaban todos de gala al igual que yo , todos me sonrieron al verme y yo les devolví la sonrisa...  
>liz: bueno , cada uno sabe su posición!<p>

tsubaki: Hi!

todos se fueron y yo me diriji al fondo del pasillo donde esta un piano , completamente en blanco , abrí la tapa y comencé a tocar...

_**((Maka Pov))**_

cuando llegue a la mansión , toque el timbre y en 8 segundos , para ser exactos , se abrieron las puertas..., entre a la mansión y las puertas se cerraron de golpe , me gire para ver quien las cerro , pero no habia nadie , estaba completamente oscuro el pasillo , pero un luz en la sala de estar se alumbro , camine asia ya y vi una...

_**Nota:**_

_Hola maka, mira , te vas a encontrar con muchas notas , las cuales te guiaran asía tus regalos y asía tu destino..._

_busca bien tu regalo que esta por aquí , ese es de mi parte..._

_te quiere liz..._

cuando termine de leerla , la deje en la mesa de noche que estaba afrente mio , y comen se a revisar los colchones y vi un cuadro..., ese cuadro era de color blanco con verde , de forma de caramelo , lo saque para verlo mejor y vi que era un cuadro donde esta yo y soul es nuestra primera cita! , fue muy lindo ese detalle, sonreí y al ver la punta del cuadro vi una...

_**Nota:**_

_Feliz cumpleaños maka ,bueno , todos los regalos que encuentres tienes que dejarlo a qui , en la sala de estar , no te preocupes , cada paso que des , se te iluminara el pasillo , este es el regalo de liz , ahora escucha bien , escucharas unas risitas por el pasillo , ve y camina , y te encontraras con tu segundo regalo de mi parte..._

_Te quiere... Patty!_

deje la el cuadro en el sillón , de modo que lo vieras , mire por el pasillo oscuro , ya que estaba escuchando unas risitas , camine lentamente y mientras caminaba se iluminaba el pasillo , en realidad parecía película de terror , pero la verdad , sabia que no me iba a pasar nada , cuando llegue , a mi punto , entre al in comedor de la mansión , y en la mesa encontré una cajita de envoltorio amarillo , camine mas asía la mesa y me encontré con otra nota que estaba en la tapa...

**_Nota:_**

_Feliz cumpleaños maka , este es mi regalo , espero que te guste , ahora tienes que sentir , a ver si sientes un alma que se agita rápidamente , ahora es el turno de tu 3 regalo..._

_te quiere Patty..._

abrí la caja , y me encontré con un hermoso vestido amarillo con manchas negras , era realmente hermoso , se escucharon risitas en el in comedor , por una parte oscura que estaba en el pasillo , sonreí y dije...

maka: es realmente hermoso...

patty: -susurrando- denada

fui a la sala de estar y junto con el cuadro deje el vestido que me abia comprado patty , luego volví donde estaba anteriormente y en la pared encontré la siguiente...

**_Nota:_**

_Bueno , ahora es mi turno , Feliz cumpleaños maka , bueno escucharas mi alma y me seguirás , te encontraras con un maravilloso regalo , espero que te guste..._

_tu Gran ore-sama y hermano_

_Blac Star..._

cuando termine de leer la carta , no pude evitar sonreír , por lo que me abia dicho "hermano" , fue muy lindo de su parte , cuando de un golpe escuche un alma , sabia de quien era , pero la sorpresa , fue repentina , levante mi rostro , y comen se a caminar , cuando llegue a una habitación del numero (cual creen ustedes) 1° , abrí la puerta y se ensendio la luz de inmediato y en el escritorio estaba un cuadro color verde que en una foto salíamos todos , shinigami-sama, kid , liz y patty , black star y tsubaki y soul y yo , sonreí y escuche que alguien me abia dicho algo...

Bs: que te parecio , mi regalo?

maka: es muy lindo de tu parte black star...

cuando di la vuelta la puerta estaba abierta, salí y fui a la sala de estar donde al lado del vestido de patty , deje en cuadro , sonreí y me fui donde estaba la ultima ves , en la habitación 1° , luego escuche unos pasos del otro pasillo y camine , estaba una habitación donde decía 5° , sabia que era el turno de tsubaki , a ella le encanta el numero 5 , y en la puerta encontré una...

**_Nota:_**

_ahora es mi turno , Feliz cumpleaños maka y espero que te guste , luego encontraras la siguiente carta , entra al cuarto y veras mi regalo..._

_ te lo regale pensando en lo que me dijiste en el centro ,te quiero hermanita... _

_te quiere... tsubaki_

sonreí , al leer "hermanita" , entre a la habitación e igual que en la 1° habitación se encendieron las luces al instante cuando entre , y en la cama encontré lo que mas deseaba , El libro original de Romeo y Julieta! , no lo podía creer , salí de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa y me diriji asía la sala de estar y lo deje al lado del regalo de black star , luego fui de nuevo a la habitación y escuche una puerta cerrarse , fui al final del pasillo y escuche la vos de kid...

kid: por aquí-susurro

Doble a la derecha y encontré la habitación 8° , antes de entrar vi la siguiente...

**_Nota:_**

_Hola maka , entra a la perfecta habitación simétrica y encontraras mi regalo simétrico para ti , en un mueble esta mi regalo, encuentra lo, espero que te guste, luego encontraras la siguiente nota en el escritorio , ve primero mi regalo y luego lee la nota..._

_te quiere... Death The Kid_

entre a la habitación y de repente se ensendio la luz , y encontré la habitación demasiado ordenada , entre y vi 2 muebles , vi uno dorado y el otro negro con blanco , abrí el negro con blanco y vi un sobre dorado , lo tome y lo abrí y vi que era un cheque de: _**"1.000.000"**_ , y una nota que decía...

**_Nota:_**

_Feliz cumpleaños maka , espero que tu y soul lo ocupen bien , y te quiero mucho maka y espero que seas feliz con soul..._

_te quiere... Death The Kid_

puse de nuevo el cheque en el sobre dorado y fui a la sala de estar , y puse el sobre dorado al lado de mi libro , luego fui de nuevo a la habitación a ver la nota que estaba en el escritorio , la tome y empece a leer...

**_Nota:_**

_Hola maka , bueno , espero que te aya gustado mi regalo , bueno a hora vas a estar en el pasillo afuera de la habitacion 8° , y escucharas unas notas de piano , escucharas y caminaras asía ellas y te encontraras con tu sorpresa..._

_te quiere...Death The kid_

luego , fui al pasillo y escuche atentamente las notas del piano , las seguí y fui a una pasillo oscuro , me acerque mas así el , por que las notas se asían mas fuertes en cada acercamiento que asía , y luego vi un piano blanco y vi a soul que estaba tocando , me acerque mas asía el y me senté al lado de soul...

soul: hola maka...-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa

maka: hola soul...-dije devolviendo le la sonrisa

soul: Feliz Cumpleaños maka...-dijo dándome un abrazo

maka: gracias soul...-dije correspondiendo le el abrazo

luego nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y el puso su mano en mi mentón y me planto un beso tierno y dulce a mi parecer , le correspondí de inmediato , estuvimos unos minutos así y luego nos separamos lentamente , y el me dijo...

soul: quieres que te de mi 2° regalo?-dijo sonriéndome

maka: esta bien...-dije devolviendo le la sonrisa

soul: bueno , esta melodía , la hice especialmente para ti...

maka: jejejeje :3 gracias

soul sonrió y empeso a tocar , el en esa melodía traspaso , amor , pasión , tranquilidad y mas bien fue una melodía dulce y muy tierna , cuando termino de tocar , yo lo abrace y el me correspondió el abraso y le dije en el oído...

maka: te amo , soul...

soul: yo igual te amo , maka

maka se separo lentamente de soul , quedando de frente a soul , soul se paro y le dio la mano a maka para que se parara, en eso entraron todos los chicos: liz , patty , kid , tsubaki y black star , soul miro a maka quien esta abrazo a cada uno , agradeciendo a todos por los regalos y luego soul la llamo...

soul: maka , quieres que te muestre tu 3° regalo?

maka se acerco a soul y le dijo...

maka: esta bien...

soul se acerco mas a maka y le dijo...

maka , tu eres todo para mi , puedo hasta perder mi vida y protegerte , te amo demasiado y quiero que estés con migo para siempre...

maka sonrió al escuchar tal hermosas palabras de su "novio"...

soul se agacho tomo la mano de maka y le dijo...

soul: Maka Albarn , quieres ser mi esposa? , abriendo una caja roja , y al abrirla , se dejo ver un anillo con un diamante verde...

maka no pudo aguantarse las lagrimas de sus ojos y evitar sonreír , estaba muy contenta y emocionada , maka lo abraso y le dijo...

maka: si , si quiero ser tu esposa!...

soul sonrió y le puso el anillo a maka , se puso a la altura de maka y sonrió al ver los ojos de maka cristalinos , maka se abraso de soul y le planto un tierno y apasionado beso , que soul sin duda correspondió..., los chicos aplaudían menos liz que estaba llorando que alegría...

soul se separo lentamente de maka y le dijo...

soul: te amo maka

maka: te amo soul

_y se besaron tierna mente y a la ves "mas apasionadamente" , abrasados y felices..._

_**((General Pov))**_

Para ser una historia larga corta

maka , fue dama de honor en la boda de tsubaki , y a los meses después nació "Blue star" , maka se caso unas semanas después de la boda de tsubaki y black star , y en su luna de miel , soul y maka no perdieron el tiempo y perdieron ambos su "V-I-R-G-I-N-I-D-A-D" en una isla de soul llamada "Familia Evans Albarn" , a las semanas después maka y soul se enteraron que vana ser padres y soul mas que nada estaba muy feliz gritando "VOY A SER PADREE" , a los 9 meses nació su primera hija sam quien es el clon de soul , luego nació su segundo hijo Nick quien tiene rasgos de soul y rasgos de maka y luego su 3° hija rosette quien es idéntica a maka

nick y sam son guadañas y rosette en un técnico de guadañas! jejejeeje! :3

* * *

><p>Bueno , espero que les aya gustado , ahora subiré Pocky y luego , seguiré subiendo , a ver que se me ocurre! , ustedes me dicen si quieren lemon o no... adios!<p> 


	4. nuestra vida juntos!

_Este va a ser cortito , no se me ocurrió nada mas que esto , bueno , espero que les guste! :3_

_**Soul Eater:**__ no me pertenece , mi mente no puede crear tal joya*-*! :3_

**_Los Hijos De Los Héroes! :3_**

* * *

><p>Bueno, soul y maka se casaron hace unos 13 años atrás, todo a cambiado , maka y soul trabajan en el shibusen y sus hijos estudian hay , su hija mayor sam tiene 13 años y su hijo menor tiene 10 años, ya a pasado tiempo y maka y soul ya tienen 28 años , siguen siendo jóvenes :3<p>

Descripción de sam: sam es la primogénita de soul y maka , ella es una guadaña de color negro y verde, tiene el pelo de maka , pero le gusta suelto , el color de pelo es blanco , albina de ojos rojizos al igual que su padre , es muy parecido a soul , ya que no le gusta estudiar y quiere ser la chica mas cool de la escuela!

Descripción de Nick: Nick es el segundo hijo de soul y maka , el es una guadaña al igual que su hermana , de color negro y rojo , tiene el pelo de soul y de solor rubio cenizo , tiene los ojos verdes , pero es muy parecido al humor sarcastico de su padre, le gusta leer , al igual que su madre y quiere ser un chico cool en la escuela...

Black Star y tsubaki tienen una primogénita y un segundo hijo vine en camino...

Descripción de Blue Star: Blue Star es la primogénita de Black Star y Tsubaki , ella es una técnica de hojas oscuras demoníacas al igual que su padre , ella tiene 13 años , tiene el pelo de tsubaki , es de color celeste al igual que su padre con sus ojos verdes , es muy seria y acepta a todos con humildad y amabilidad , al igual que su madre , le gusta competir y hace lo mejor posible para llamar la atención diciendo "soy una diosa , yo su gran ore-sama a venido a shibusen" jejjeje :3

_**((Volviendo a la Historia))**_

tsubaki estaba , en la sala de partos , su bebe iba a llegar akira iba a nacer, soul y maka fueron lo mas rápido posible para llegar al hospital , cuando llegaron , encontraron a kid y chrona , liz y hero y patty , se sentaron junto con sus amigos y ...

maka: llegamos tarde?

kid: no , recién la dejaron en la sala de partos!

pasaron las horas y todos menos maka estaban durmiendo , hasta que black star llevaba a una bulto pequeño en sus brasos, maka se levanto y despertó a todos sus amigos y black star mostró a su pequeño hijo akira...

maka: es hermoso , se parece a tsubaki y a ti...

black: jejejje , llego mi campeón ,haaaa maka , tsubaki y yo queríamos nombrarte madrina de nuestro hijo y soul su padrino...

maka y soul: sera un placer...

black: bueno, ya pueden pasar a ver a tsubaki...

todos pasaron a la sala de partos en la habitación n° 5 , hay estaba tsubaki sudando y respirando profundamente...

maka: es un lindo bebe-dijo pasando le el bebe a los brasos de tsubaki...

balck: se parece mas a ti-y era cierto...

Descripción de akira: es el segundo hijo de black star y tsubaki , tiene el pelo de black y color negro , tiene los ojos cafés y tiene la forma de la carita al igual que tsubaki...

maka: es hermoso...

tsubaki: gracias...

pasaron los años y el niño era inperactivo al igual que su padre , pero tenia la capacidad e inteligencia de comprender y de aceptar a las almas inperactivas e intolerantes como lo hace tsubaki! :3

_**((en shibusen))**_

Nick se convirtió en el arma de sara , la hija primogénita de liz y Hero

Sam se convirtió en el arma de Death the Hikari, el hijo primogénito de kid y chrona

Blue Star es el técnico de Kai , el hijo de Misaki y Ryû

todos los chicos, vivieron grandes aventuras , peleas, acción y peligro , para estos joven es , era divertido ir a misiones , en especial Sam y Blue Star , quien les gusta pelear...

mientras que los hijos de nuestros héroes , pelean , veamos que hace esta pare jita! -

_**((En el departamento))**_

soul y maka terminaron su turno y sus hijos vendrían tarde , ellos fueron a su departamento , (que es mas grande , tiene 4 habitaciones)

soul: oye maka...

maka: si, soul?

soul: los niños no están!...-dijo de manera picara

maka: a que intentas llegar?

soul: ya que estamos solos , me preguntaba si querías hacer otro hijo?, no lo crees?-dijo de manera seductora acercándose a maka y masaje ando sus senos, maka suspiro y soul la cargo asía la habitación y icieron "aventuras" jejejjeeje

9 meses despumes nació Rosette evans albarn , quien es idéntica a los 2!

Descripción de Rosette: Rosette , la 3 hija de soul y maka , tiene el pelo de maka y el color de soul , tiene los ojos verdes , le gusta los cachos y no le gusta leer ni estudiar , es una chica cool,...pero rosette es una técnica de guadañas...

* * *

><p>Terminooooooooooooo! , que les parecio, espero que biem , por que estuve 3 dias intentando terminarlo , bueno , me dejan sus comentarios - jejejej :3 nos leemos luego! :3<p> 


End file.
